Watt Chargy
Watt Chargy is the District 3 Female whose district partner is Sonic Leccy. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Watt was created by WiressFan21 so don't use it without my permission. Basic Information Name: Watt Chargy Age: 13 District: 3 Gender: Female Personality: Ever since Watt was accused to be the reason for starting the fight between her and the bully, she's always been quiet, never really finding the need to talk, afraid of what might happen. She's also very shy always afraid that someone will bully her. Nonetheless, she's very smart, knowing how to make the best traps or plans. But once you get to know her, you'll know how nice she is and how she could alwasy make you smile. Weapons: Honestly, Watt is only really skilled with wire, using it to make the perfect traps to trap tributes. Also, she knows how to use it to make it shock and kill tributes, but usually decides against it. Still though, she knows how to use throwing knives, but usually only decides to use them when she's in a tight situation. Backstory: When Watt turned 5, she started to go to a regular elementary school. She was scared about it and it just became worse over the course of the school year. During the school year, there was this really mean fourth grader who wouldn't stop bullying her. She'd tell the teachers, like a responsible girl, but they wouldn't do anything. They'd just mumble on saying that it wasn't in their contract and she has to do it herself. Watt was even more scared of the teachers response than her bully. Then, she talked to the principal, but the bully used Watt's words against her and made it seem like she started it. Watt was stunned that such a kid would do it and the principal told her to go home with her parents. Watt still was surprised and never really spoke to anyone. Her parents didn't even notice, despite the fact that they have only one child, and just kept working on their invention. Supposedly, the invention was going to destroy the Capitol, but it never really worked as the Capitol still stayed in control. However, by the time she turned 9, her parents were caught. They were brought to the Capitol and executed. Watt stayed at the house, hiding until a nice elderly lady found her. She brought Watt back to her house and taught her by herself. The elderly women, Casidey, was married, but her husband and children died in a fire. Ever since, she's been praying that she'd have a second chance to raise a child and truly believes that Watt is her. Once she found Watt, they were together, living in a house and learning new things about each other. By the time Watt turned 13, she was reaped and was very devastated. Not as bad as Casidey as she fell to the ground and started crying. Strengths: Smart, Accurate, Making Traps, Fast, Stealthy, Climbing Weaknesses: Small, Weak, Swimming, Making Allies (since she's quiet) Height: 5'1 Participated Games Nightlock Kryptonite's Fall Games Allies: Chip Parks from 3 and Firs Pinewood from 7. Training Score: N/A Odds: N/A Kills: Dimity Arachne from 8. Killer: N/A Lightstone123's 326th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 28th. Allies: N/A Training Score: N/A Odds: N/A Kills: N/A Killer: N/A Trivia *Both tributes from District 3 in my first generation are 5'1. Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:Victors Category:Reaped